let's dance, in Rome, at midnight
by adarveystory
Summary: "C'mon pretty, drinks are on you." — a post 8x10 fic. Donna's POV.


A/N: Hello everyone!

I really wanted to read about harvey and donna going out for those drinks in 8.10 and I suddenly found myself writing this never ending one shot. I just wanted to say that I've always been a fic reader and never a writer so this is my very first fic (and last lol), please be kind :)

A very huge thank you to Liz for being the best beta and helping me through this new experience and for her very much appreciated M rated thoughts, I couldn't have written half of this without those (love you Liz). So yeah, this is very much rated M because this is darvey we are talking about.

Hope you'll enjoy because writing this took three years of my life away from me.

Isa :)

—

**let's dance, in Rome, at midnight**  
**  
**—

"C'mon pretty, drinks are on you" she says. He rolls his eyes as she links her arm around his and squeezes his bicep with her other hand.

It's an innocent gesture, but is anything ever innocent between the two of them? They are finally back to normal, after the whole Paula debacle, the failed resignation, Rachel and Mike's move to Seattle; but then again, what is normal for them?

Suppressing the feelings they feel for one another and trying not to act on the undeniable sexual tension that in certain moments is so thick she thinks she forgets how to breathe. Maybe? _Most certainly_. They make a quick stop at their offices to pick up their belongings. It's late enough that the firm is quiet and they're the only ones walking towards the elevator, waiting for it to arrive at their floor.

They enter the lift together, standing side by side facing the doors. She watches the red numbers going down quickly. He's silent beside her. She's not looking at his face but Donna can feel Harvey's gaze on her.

A thrill runs down her spine. _Back to normal my ass_, she thinks. Ever since the dance at Mike and Rachel's wedding she can't stop the feeling that maybe something is changing between them. She closes her eyes for a moment and thinks back to that night; her cheek softly grazing his, his big but gentle hand warming her lower back.

The ding of the elevator signaling they are at the lobby brings her back to the present. Thoughts of Harvey's hands forgotten as soon as he takes the first step to exit the metal box.

"So, where do you want to go?" He says as he turns towards her and waits for her to catch up with him. They walk in sync to the glass doors, so close their arms brush a couple of times. Outside she's met by a warm night breeze that caresses her face. She loves spring. The warm weather, the longer daylight, that feeling of rebirth. She feels good tonight; she feels _bold_.

"Del Posto?"

Harvey stops dead in his tracks and gives her a look, eyebrows so high that Donna can't help but chuckle out a breathy "What?"

"Nothing, I just- I thought Del Posto was for anniversaries only?" he says with that insufferable Cheshire cat smirk finding its usual place on his lips.

"Well, since we didn't celebrate this year, I guess an exception to the rule won't hurt" Donna utters.

Harvey's smile falters just a bit, and _yes_… she notices. She knows what he's thinking about. The get each other. They didn't celebrate this year because he was too busy doing something else, or better yet, someone else. The cracks in her heart just starting to fully heal. She doesn't want to think about that right now though because it was over.

He left Paula, for _her_.

Well, not quite in that sense, but it sure made her feel something other than the emptiness she has felt for months.

"Right." He says with his jaw clenching, eyes looking at the ground before coming up to meet hers. He's feeling awkward and she really doesn't want awkward tonight. She doesn't want uncomfortable. She wants comfortable and laughter and lo- she stops her thoughts right there before they get away from her.

"Del Posto it is."

Ray arrives promptly, the black Lexus stopping in front of them. Harvey opens the door for Donna and waits for her to get inside the car before closing it and making his way to the other side.

_Always the gentlemen_, she thinks.

Harvey tells Ray the destination and the car begins to move through the New York City traffic. She watches the world outside, the shop windows, the people walking fast, images moving rapidly in front of her eyes. The lights of the city make her feel alive. Her right hand rests on the seat between them and it's so close to his left one that she's tempted to just brush her pinky along his. This physical pull she feels towards him is becoming unbearable. She resisted temptation for so many years but something shifted and now it's a ticking bomb waiting to go off. Sometimes during the day she just makes up excuses to touch him; handing him a coffee in the morning, taking a piece of fuzz off his jacket. She knows it's crazy, but she can't help it and _fuck it_, she just really wants to brush her finger with his.

She's still watching outside her window but she doesn't need to see his face to feel his eyes on their hands. It's a second. A fleeting touch. But she feels his own pinky twitch. Donna hears Harvey clear his throat and he says "You know I haven't really had anything to eat since lunch, what do say about dinner before drinks?"

She turns her head then, one eyebrow raised "I say yes to dinner if it's on you." As soon as the words leave her mouth she chastises herself. Thoughts of strawberries and whipped cream on his body entering her mind and _ugh_, she is hopeless. He doesn't seem to make anything of it though, and she's grateful for that.

He rolls his eyes and says "As if I ever let you pay for one of our dinners," looking at her pointedly.

"Hey, I paid last time!" she says on a huff.

He's tilting his head to the side and "Yeah, that was with my card, Donna," he says with a head tilt and eyebrows high as if to say "really?" but his voice is low and so soft and she finds herself lost in the moment.

Ray breaks the spell telling them they've arrived and hurries to open the door for Donna. She pushes herself out of the car, paying special attention to her black dress. It's a new one, she feels great in it and it's low cut just enough to let the imagination fly without actually revealing too much. _A good dress for a dinner with Harvey_, she thinks. In a second, he is by her side and guiding her towards the entrance of the restaurant with a hand that's not quite touching her lower back.

"Let's go, I'm starving".

They don't have a reservation and usually for Del Posto she makes one at least a month prior, but he is Harvey Specter, and he's not the best closer the city has ever seen for nothing. A few words with the hostess and the next thing they know they are sitting down at their table for two. An intimate one, which she doesn't fail to notice. Something they usually give to couples out on a date.

And they are absolutely not on a date. She just offered casual, celebratory drinks. And if it turned into a dinner it's just because they were both hungry after a long day, a long week even. It doesn't mean anything else, _right?_

Harvey's busy reading the menu attentively and she can't help but watch him. He's wearing a dark blue suit — Tom Ford, naturally — and she smiles as she glances at the tie around his neck. She remembers choosing that for him a few years ago. He looks hot. _He always looks hot_.

She glances at his face; the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, his thin mouth. She bites her bottom lip flashing back to the last time she kissed him. It wasn't ideal, and she had fled afterwards. It nearly broke whatever kind of friendship they'd had for the past twelve years, but she swears she felt him kiss her back, right before she pulled away. She can't help but think about what could've happened if —

"I think pasta al ragù will do. You ready to order?" He says.

She didn't even get a chance to look at her menu, too lost in her own stupid thoughts. Thankfully, she remembers the dishes by heart and so she just blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind saying "Yes, I'll get the gnocchi." A minute later and the waiter has taken their orders leaving them alone once again.

"Thank god they have the best wine here, I need a good glass of red," she says on a sigh.

"Stressed?" Harvey says with a smirk.

"No. I just — yes" she says rolling her eyes at him. "This whole Alex and Samantha thing went on for way too long, Harvey. My nerves are frayed for keeping up with all of you. God, sometimes I feel like I'm the only adult who works there."

"And that's why you are the best at your job," he says pointedly.

"I'm COO, Harvey. I'm not your babysitter," she utters with furrowed eyebrows. Harvey lets out a laugh.

"What?"

He snorts "You might not be a babysitter now but you'll be one soon."

"What are you even talking about?" she says with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Oh c'mon Donna, Louis is totally going to make you his child's godmother and that's not a long leap to handing the kid off to you." Oh, that's what he's talking about. He's taking a sip of water and looking at her from the rim of his glass.

"Jealous?"

He almost spits out the liquid in his mouth. "Of what exactly?"

"That another baby will have all my attention," she smirks.

She knows she's crossing a line here. They smile, they drink, they flirt.

"So, am I your baby in this scenario?"

His voice is low and if she didn't know any better she'd think he's in his seductive Specter mode. But he doesn't use that voice on her. It's been twelve years since he used that on her. Except this is different from any of the dinners they had together over the years. The tension is palpable, the feeling of unknown is killing her. She knows she said she didn't feel anything, and she remembers his words vividly '_promise me this is never gonna happen again_'. But she knows she's not fooling anyone, she felt everything. And the way Harvey has been looking at her since the wedding makes her seriously wonder if he really doesn't want what he made her swore would never happen again.

She knows she does. She knows she wants it to happen again. Although not like that. No. She wouldn't run away this time.

"Well, I am certainly not your mommy" Donna bites the inside of her cheek.

"No, no you aren't," he says.

What the hell is happening? She doesn't even remember what they're talking about. This flirting between them is heavy and the look he throws her way makes her blush, and she never blushes. She's thankful for the dim lighting in the restaurant and prays Harvey doesn't notice. _God,_ she needs to get a grip.

The waiter saves her from her thoughts when he arrives with their dishes. Her stomach grumbles at the sight of her meal and they don't waste any time digging their forks in the Italian food in front of them.

"We should go to Italy," he blurts out.

She thinks she misheard that. She tilts her head, a eyebrow raised "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, we should go and try all the pasta. I'll even drink wine for you."

"We?" Her voice comes out a little husky. Did he just ask her to go to Italy with him?

"I was thinking about taking a week off, now that Louis is managing partner. If he needs anything Robert, Alex and Samantha will be there for him." he says on a mouthful. He never changes.

"Harvey Specter? Taking a vacation? I thought I would never see the day." she chuckles.

"Does that mean you're coming?" He says with a wink. She really has no idea what to say. Was he serious?

"Harvey..."

"Donna..." he mimics her tone.

"I can't just go away for a week Harvey! Not now. Louis needs me and the firm, I –" he stops her as he reaches for her hand on the table and gives it a gentle squeeze, the words dying on her lips. Her eyes fix themselves on their hands. Her heart is beating so loudly in her chest she thinks he must hear it too. Donna's eyes come up to look at Harvey's face and he utters out "Just think about it." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he clears his throat and retrieves his hand from hers.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, but in her head there's a loud mix of thoughts and it's making her crazy. This wasn't their casual and meaningless flirting, this was flirting with a purpose. Suddenly, images of them under the Italian sun enter her mind and the pictures are all so cliché she almost laughs out loud at her own thoughts. If he wanted to bring her to Italy with him, could he perhaps want to bring her home with him tonight?

This doesn't make any sense. Is he trying to tell her something? _Gosh_, his communication skills really do suck when it comes to them.

She needs to know what they are doing here. She needs to know if this, whatever they're doing right now, is getting them somewhere. She's sick and tired of the uncertainty, of not knowing how to act around him. She can't stand another _'..but it doesn't mean'._

Her streaming of consciousness is stopped by Harvey's leg shyly brushing against her calf under the table. It could have been a unintentional movement from him, but her eyes are set on his clenched jaw and she knows different. She was feeling bold at the beginning of the night and she decides on yet another bold move. Donna's heel clad foot gently brushes against his calf, once, twice. She doesn't glance in his direction, she just alternates between eating her gnocchi and looking around at the other people in the restaurant. But, she knows he's watching her. She wonders if he's as affected by this as she is. She's feeling the unmistakable coiling in her belly. She's getting aroused by the simple touch of her leg against his. God, if this is making her horny she can't imagine what she's going to do when— _jeez_, _she really needs to stop_. She's not even sure Harvey wants her like that. (Even if she always notices his eyes stealing quick glances at her body when he thinks she isn't looking).

They drink their red wine and talk about work for a bit, filling the silence with meaningless chatters trying to ease the tension that has risen between them.

They both finish their food and some minutes later their waiter takes away their empty dishes and asks them if they want dessert. _She's always up for dessert._ She orders panna cotta and he orders the tortino. As usual. It's tradition. He orders the chocolate tortino so she can eventually steal half of it. She knows he doesn't mind, she thinks he even likes it.

She's halfway through her dessert and she is just about to ask him a piece of his own when she sees his hand holding a chocolate filled spoon in front of her face.

"Here, I know you want it," He says with a smirk.

He looks smug, like he knows she won't say no. He's right. She looks at him while leaning in and opening her lips she sucks the spoon into her mouth. As soon as the taste hits her tongue she lets out a tiny and involuntary moan. Donna feels Harvey opening his legs under the table and she's sure this is effecting him as much as it's effecting her. The wine not helping the overwhelming feelings at every sensation.

She wants him to take her home so bad. His? Hers? She doesn't care. She just wants to give in. Even if it's only for one night. Even if they don't talk about it ever again and just put it out of their minds. She knows she wouldn't be able to forget this time but right now she just… needs... him... to…

Hazel eyes meet deep brown ones. Silent conversations, _their favorites_. Harvey's hand reaches hers again over the table, his index finger trailing across the back of her hand slowly.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

He smiles at her but he's not playful anymore, his eyes are serious, his jaw is hard. She lets out a whispered "Yes" and he doesn't waste time in taking her hand in his as they both get up from their chairs.

Once they're both standing he leaves her hand and she immediately regrets the loss of his touch but the feeling is over soon as she feels his palm on her lower back, just above her ass, touching her this time, the warmth of his skin penetrating the fabric of her dress and she can feel a shiver running down her spine. They exit the restaurant moments later and it's late and she's so glad for the night's fresh air that messes up her perfectly combed red hair. She closes her eyes because _she really needs to cool down_.

When her eyelids flutter open Harvey's standing in front her, so close that their bodies are almost touching. His hand comes up and tucks a lock of her hair into place behind her ear, her eyelids twitching at the feeling of his fingers on her jaw.

His throat bobs and his mouth parts in a "Donna" and she can feel his breath on her face as she catches a whiff of his cologne and suddenly she just —

"Let's go home, Harvey." It comes out all breathy but he gets it and it just takes one look.

One look that says a million things. But that's just how it is with her and Harvey. _They get each other_. Lately she thought that maybe she was imagining things, maybe it was just her. She was starting to think that maybe, _just maybe_, they didn't get each other after all. But now she knows, she can read it on his face.

He nods but doesn't move from his spot in front of her. His fingers slide from her jaw to the side of her neck in a gentle caress and she can feel her pulse against his hand. Her heart is beating fast. Her blood is boiling. She can feel it coming, the moment, the kiss. Her eyes dart from his mouth to his eyes and she finds them pitch black. She can't help herself. She bites down on her bottom lip. She hears a groan coming out of him and then it all happens so fast, his free hand coming around her body and grabbing her ass, pushing her towards him.

Harvey's lips latch on her bottom lip and he sucks it into his mouth. She knew it was about to happen but he still takes her by surprise and it takes a moment for the shock to wear off and for her to move her hands, one coming up and resting at the back of his head, maroon nails scraping through his hair. The other lets her purse fall to ground before landing on his chest and she moans against his mouth at the muscles she finds there. He swipes his tongue across her lips and deepens the kiss, the fingertips on her back digging harder into her flesh and the hand that was on her neck moves up on her nape and grabs a fistful of her copper hair. She can feel his groin slightly thrusting into her the feel of his dick brushing against her making her wet already.

It feels so much like one of her dreams, the ones filled with passion and love and mornings after. The ones she's tried not to think about for over twelve years. The whirlwind of thoughts that followed her through the night are gone, head empty, _full of him_.

The honk of a car horn brings them back to reality because, after all, they are in the middle of a sidewalk and yes, it's late and there's really not many people around them, but they were getting carried away very quickly. Their lips part with a smack and she must look so flustered because _God_, she just made out with Harvey Specter in front of fucking Del Posto.

Their foreheads are still touching, their breaths mingling. One hand squeezes her waist as he moves his face from hers and buries it in her hair, nose teasing the tender flesh under her ear.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, Donna."

It comes out huskily and she thinks she might come right then and there. If she wasn't wet before, she sure is now.

He's breathing heavily down her neck and they're still standing in the middle of the sidewalk. They really need to get away from here. He's not moving though, apparently too comfortable gently nibbling on her lobe and inhaling the sweet scent of her skin. She needs to take matters into her own hands. Donna softly pushes at his chest, making him take a step back from her and as much as the loss of contact pains her, she just needs to hail a damned cab.

"Harvey" she whispers as she trails her fingers from his tie to his stomach.

He's just standing there mouth slightly agape, eyes darting between her eyes and her lips. She takes his hand in hers and steers him towards the street where she stretches an arm to catch the attention of a cab. In no time, a taxi is stopping in front of them. She opens the door of the car. She had expected Harvey to get in from the door on the other side but he's standing right behind her, a hand on her hip. She's bending a little to get in the car when he softly slaps her ass.

Her head turning immediately at the touch, one arched eyebrow raised high on her forehead and a smirk on her lips. He looks like he's been caught, almost embarrassed, as if he didn't even notice what he just did.

"It — It was right there" he tries to justify. She rolls her eyes at his antics and tries not to let on just how much she liked it; because she liked it. _A lot_. Suddenly images of him bending her over his desk - or hers - enter her mind and _fuck_, she's never wanted anyone as much as she wants him in this moment.

She gets in the car and moves to the backseat toward the other side, making space for him and as soon as he's seated next to her she leans over to the driver. She's just starting to tell him her address when Harvey interrupts her to change the destination, his tone is resolute as he gives the direction to his condo. She doesn't even have time to protest because before she knows it he's leaning over her, a hand landing on her inner thigh and his warm breath meets her ear.

"I want you in my bed" he says with a deep growl.

She has to stop her eyes from rolling at the back of her head at the words lest she embarrass herself. He wants her in his bed. _He wants her_. _In his bed_. _Fuck_. She can't even form a coherent thought, her arousal blocking out anything but him.

She lets her back fall back against the leather as she turns her head to look at Harvey. He's looking right back at her like she's the most amazing thing he's ever laid his eyes on and for a moment she thinks back to a few months ago.

She remembers the night Harvey told her about Paula. She remembers her heart breaking in tiny little pieces. The heavy pain she felt coming out of her chest as it flows to her limbs. She remembers the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes that she tried her best to hold back. She remembers seeing her in Harvey's office the day of their two month anniversary and she remembers how she almost went and slept with her married ex-boyfriend, all because she needed to feel wanted, desired, worshiped. She prides herself of being this awesome woman that knows everything. She always knows what to do, how to act, what to say — but the truth is she's only human. The thought of him with _her_ ate her alive. For every late night she spent alone in the dark, in a bed only half warm.

But seeing him looking at her like this, pupils dark, so intense, she feels like her insides are on fire. This is what she needs. To be wanted. By him. _Harvey_.

She feels the hand that's on her thigh squeezing slightly, the movement bringing her back from her thoughts. Back to the present. _Back to him_.

"Hey..." it comes out hoarse and his eyes are still black, but she also finds some kind of uncertainty in them and _is he regretting this?_

"You're sure, right?" His jaw is clenching so hard and she doesn't think he notices it but the fingers on her leg are gripping her covered flesh even harder. "Because we can just—"

She doesn't even let him finish the sentence before she's leaning over him, her right hand squeezing his bicep, her nose bumping against the collar of his shirt and coming up to meet his ear.

Then, she's all gravely voice and maybe a little bit desperate with "I want you, Harvey. Please." on a whimper and _Jesus Christ_, she's already begging.

She's thankful for the music in the car that covers their short conversation from the driver. She's usually more collected in public, but she should know by now that with Harvey, everything's different.

Her cheek stays resting on his shoulder while she begins to softly kiss his neck; one soft kiss, another. She starts nibbling at his tender flesh there, her tongue coming out to gently lick the flesh she just abused before sucking the spot into her mouth. She knows this is making him crazy. She likes that. She likes making him crazy. Her hand slowly moves from his arm to the inside of his leg as her fingers slowly trail from his knee to his upper thigh. She's just about to reach the bulge forming in his pants when the car abruptly stops and with one look outside she confirms that they are outside of his building. Harvey's almost panting as he pays for the cab and she can't help but smile to herself. She's the one that's making him this way. The thought alone is enough to make her tremble.

They exit the car in a rush and hurriedly make their way inside his building. The few minutes waiting for the elevator feel like hours. They're standing side by side, Harvey's arm circling her waist, his palm on her stomach. She puts her own hand above his, keeping it in place. She never wants his hands anywhere but on her body, ever again.

They're both squirming in anticipation when the elevator doors open and Harvey's gently guiding her inside. They're alone now, confined between the four walls of this metal box. They finally turn their bodies so they're facing each other and their eyes meet again and it feels like everything about this night up until now, has been a dream. Donna's heart is beating fast at the realization that _yes, this it_, it's happening. She's with him and they are on their way to his apartment, to his bed.

The thought of what they're about to do hits her like a freight train. She feels a blush creeping up her cheeks that she can't help. She's not that twenty-something girl anymore waiting for him with a can of whipped cream behind her back. They've been through so much together, they've grown into different people together, and when he said to her that he can't be him without her, she knows in hindsight that was some profound shit coming out of his mouth.

She has always known that they were like this but she also thought for twelve long years that like this was all they could ever have, a relationship based on loyalty and dedication and love, _but not that kind of love_, never that kind of love. So yes, the fact that he wants her like this and that he knows that she wants him like this is making her blush like a schoolgirl.

"You're blushing," he whispers.

Busted.

"No, I'm not" she lets out with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes.

Harvey lets out a low chuckle as he reaches for her hips and brings her flush against him with Donna's hand coming up and landing on his chest.

"Yeah Donna, you are."

She bites her bottom lip at his smug face. _Ugh_, she hates him.

"And what if I am?"

"No reason to blush just yet."

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life, Donna." She smiles at that. _Finally_, she thinks.

The elevator stops at his floor and it's just a small distance from there to his front door. Donna's waiting behind him while he takes out his keys. The anticipation is killing her, her legs feel like jelly and she's clenching the handle of her purse so hard her knuckles are turning white. The fact that he took her to his condo, his bachelor pad, his bed. It's making her lightheaded.

He takes a step inside and she follows him, as soon as the door is closed behind her he's on her and her back hits the white wood so hard, her purse falling from her hand for the second time this night. His lips are on hers in a flash and there's nothing gentle in the way he's sucking her bottom lip and opening her mouth with his tongue. She angles his head and deepens the kiss, their heads changing sides, left, right, left again. They get reacquainted with their lips and tongues and teeth. His hands are gripping her waist but they don't stop there, they have a mind of their own and they're touching her everywhere. He's touching her everywhere.

Harvey's grasping the curve of her ass with one palm and caressing her breasts with the other. His hips are keeping her in place against the flat surface and she's glad for the support because her knees buckle at the sensation of his mouth trailing from her lips to that spot on her neck. He starts sucking at the soft skin he finds there and the needy sound that comes out her mouth must effect him because he start thrusting his hips against hers in a way that makes her weak.

The feeling of his hardness brushing against her makes her gasp and Harvey doesn't waste any time in covering her open mouth with his again. Her fingers move from his hair to his neck and then down his firm chest. She starts pulling at his tie then and despite how much she liked it around Harvey's neck tonight, she thinks that it looks so much better on the floor. She starts toying with the buttons of his dress shirt and manages to undo a couple before the action is cut short as Harvey's hands cup both her breast in his palms.

He's panting in her ear "You really have no idea…"

His voice is making her delirious, she thinks she could come just by his mouth whispering dirty thoughts in her ear. She has an idea, though. She knows exactly what he means.

Her right hand moves slowly across his chest to his lower abdomen, stopping at the top of his pants. She plays with the button she finds there for a moment, just to tease him a bit, before cupping his need in her palm.

"I do," she manages to utter.

His head falls down on her chest as he groans a "Fuck, Donna" that gives her the needed encouragement to start slowly stroking his cock over the fabric. "Harvey… you're so hard." She's not surprised though, if the feeling of her own wetness between her legs is of any indication.

The dirty words coming out of her sweet mouth make him grip harder at her breasts and his dick twitches against her slender fingers. In a swift move, he's gripping her waist and turning her around, her hands immediately making contact with the cold surface of the door for support. He's standing flush behind her and she's instinctively pushing out her ass to meet his hardness. He swipes her long hair cascading down her back to the side of her neck and says "I love this dress."

Yeah, _she knew it_.

"But it has to go," He says in that low tone that makes her weak. _God_.

She feels the zipper of her dress come down her back, so slowly it makes her almost yell at him to get a fucking move on. She feels the pads of his fingers gently touch the exposed skin of her back and her flesh burns against his hands. His breath is hot against the side of her neck and she feels him kiss her shoulders as he slowly drags the fabric of her dress down her arms. In a minute the dress is pooling at her feet and she hears Harvey's intake of breath. She's standing in only her underwear in front of him and god she's so glad she chose her favorite burgundy lace set this morning. She still can't see him but she can feel his eyes roaming all over her body.

The back of his hand trails from her neck to her lower back and the gentle gesture is so in contrast to the passionate grasps and tugs and sucks of just minutes earlier. Goosebumps adorn her newly exposed flesh at the feel of his touch and her head falls back against Harvey's shoulder as he brushes his mouth up her neck.

She wants to see him though, needs to see him. She turns around in his arms and she's met by deep brown eyes and an unreadable expression on his face and she's always thought she could read his every thought but she thinks her mind is probably too foggy for her mind tricks right now.

"What?" she asks in a raspy voice.

He doesn't answer as his eyes shift from her own down to her breasts and she thinks she should just put him out of his misery as she moves her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. The lacy garment falls between their bodies.

"Donna.." he stands there, in front of her, taking her in, his knuckles caressing the skin of her arm down to her hand, their fingers lacing together, two halves of a puzzle finally combined.

"You're perfect" his eyes boring into hers, his words giving her more confidence. She vows to herself to assure him of how handsome she thinks he is, before the night is over.

Her other hand circles Harvey's wrist and brings his free hand up to her chest and she moves it until he's palming her naked breast. The contact makes her weak and she has to bite her bottom lip to suppress a moan because he's now slowly stroking her nipple with his thumb and _oh God_. She's standing there in only a pair of very revealing panties and completely at his mercy and for how many times she's imagined this very scenario, she needs to see him, too.

Her hands make quick work of his jacket. Fast fingers now moving on to the remaining buttons of his shirt, his toned chest coming into view and she marvels at the sight. Her tongue comes out to moisten her lips, hands resting on his stomach.

"Like what you see?"

Her eyes comes up fast and she's met by that insufferable grin of his again. She really, _really_ hates that she loves it.

"Yes," she says with a smile "but don't be so smug. It's unbecoming."

He pulls her closer, her nipples brushing against his chest, her arms circling his strong back. She knows he boxes and she knew he was fit and she'd found herself staring at his body many times but the most she had seen in years was Harvey in a shirt with his sleeves rolled up at the end of a long day at the office. That was nothing compared to this moment in time.

His hands are grasping her ass again and she thinks he may have a thing for it.

"Why wouldn't I? Just got you naked didn't I?" He says smugly.

"You really need to work on your sweet talk, Harvey."

"Are we sweet talking now? I thought we were —" He stops mid-sentence as Donna lowers herself to her knees. Her eyes gravitate to his and her mouth forms a triumphant smile. _Look who's smug now_.

She palms him in her hand and slowly opens his pants with the other. As she pulls the dark fabric down his legs, her eyes shift from his down to the site in front of her eyes. Harvey's hard cock straining against his boxers, looking just a little too tight to be comfortable. She can see she the shape of his length and his tip wet with precum. She knows she's being a tease but she doesn't care, he made her wait a decade for this, he's waiting a bit more.

She leans forward and she begins leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses on the fabric covering his shaft beginning from his balls and up to the head. She smiles against him as she hears him moan above her. Her long fingers hook in the waistband of his boxers and she feels her heart beating loudly in her ears as she pulls the offending piece of clothing past his hips down his thighs until he discards it with his feet. She gasps at the sight of his erection in front of her, and _god_ she thinks it's even better than she remembered.

She bites her lip when she sees it twitch, eyes coming up to meet his and she sees he's desperate for her to do something, anything. She takes him in her hand, her tongue coming out to moisten her lips and her mouth closes on a wet kiss on his tip.

"Fuck" he says under his breath with his right hand coming up to the door for support.

She softly massages his balls with her hand and strokes him up and down with the other as she takes more of his cock into her welcoming mouth. She starts with a slow rhythm, head bobbing up and down slowly, going further down the base of his shaft.

She almost can't believe this is happening, fantasies about going down on Harvey in various situations over the years come to mind and she's not sure if she's doing this more for him or for her. She's thoroughly working her lips and tongue all over his length now, the suction noises coming from her actions the only thing she can hear as she feels fingers running through her hair. She looks up at that and the vision of Harvey's agape mouth and closed eyes as she sucks him off makes her lose it.

Her right hand moves on its own accord down to her underwear and she finds herself drenched, her own juices passing through the lacy fabric. She feels her pulse on her clit and she just needs to touch herself. Two fingers begin a slow circular motion over her panties and she's moaning loudly around him at the sensation.

His eyes open wide at the sound and at the vibration of her throat. He watches his wet dick go in and out of her mouth and then up to meet her eyes again and then down to her self-pleasuring hand and suddenly she sees a tornado of emotions behind his dark gaze. The all consuming need. _She feels that_.

"Stop that."

His voice is low and hoarse and she doesn't really understand what he's referring to. Does he want her to stop?

She lets out a little yelp as his arms reach for her, yanking her up from her kneeling position, her mouth leaving him with a loud pop.

"Harvey, what—" He cuts her off with a bruising kiss. Teeth biting her bottom lip and tongue swiping over it, before saying "Stop touching yourself."

_Oh._

"I'm taking care of you now" he growls against her jaw, nose brushing down against her neck down to her clavicle, mouth leaving soft kisses in his path.

His head reaches her breasts and his tongue comes out to taste her, circling around her perked nipple before flicking it a couple of times. She whimpers. It's all too much. She had her fair share of men over the years, some boyfriends and some one night stands with strangers that she's not sure she's too proud of, but nothing has ever come close to this. He's always made her wild. She wonders if he has any idea how much.

His mouth continues its way down to her stomach and _God._

She bites her lip in anticipation.

His hands follow the journey of his mouth along her body and stop at her hips, squeezing the soft flesh he finds there. She looks down at his hands. They look so big on her body, so strong in contrast to her small waist. Another wave of pleasure courses through her at the possessive way his hands are moving on her. His right hand now splaying just below her lower abdomen, over the top of her panties. His thumb moves down to feel her over the fabric. The pressure on her clit almost making her collapse.

"Harvey, please" she begs.

The feeling of more wetness pooling in her panties makes her want to scream and she just can't wait anymore. Her head falls backwards against the door, her own hands landing on the back of his head. Fingers messing his short hair. The contact of his finger on her is amplified by the feeling of the soaked lacy pattern slowly rubbing against her.

"Donna… you're so wet"

She hears amazement in his voice — and just a little bit of pride— and how can he be surprised about this? She's been waiting for this moment forever. Maybe she'll tell him, about how many times she thought about them being together over the years, not now though.

"Just — please."

He doesn't need to be told twice, he hooks his fingers in the fabric and quickly drags them down her long legs. She moves her feet so he can throw the underwear behind them. She's still wearing her heels, the usual ache from a long day of wearing them forgotten until now. She steps out of them as fast as she can, taking a hold of Harvey's shoulders for support. He's kneeling in front of her now and her train of thought gets interrupted by the feel of his hand taking hold of her thigh, moving it up.

He maneuvers her leg so that it's bent at the knee and her foot is flat on his shoulder. She's open for him, in front of him, lips glistening with her juices and he doesn't waste a second before leaning in. She grips his hair tightly at the first touch, his thin mouth placing delicate kisses along her lips, and his warm tongue landing on her in a long wet stroke, from bottom to top. His mouth finishing his journey on her hyper sensitive bundle of nerves with a suck.

"Oh God,"

She's overwhelmed with sensations. His tongue on her clit, her hands in his hair, on his neck, shoulders, whatever she can reach. His fingers gripping the flesh of her inner thigh. He's lapping at her with enthusiasm now, alternating between quick flicks of his tongue on her clit and slow strokes at her entrance. She's moaning uncontrollably at every touch. She knows she's being loud but she can't stop. She's letting it all out. There's no more denying the way he makes her feel.

The pleasure is starting to build up into amazing waves of pleasure. She feels it building up in her belly and when Harvey plunges two fingers inside of her without warning, her walls involuntary contract around them, and then stretching for him as he starts a fast rhythm inside of her. He's curving the tips of his fingers just right and hitting that spot that always makes her go mad.

She looks down, and with another suck on her clit and a hard thrust of his hand she's screaming his name in a guttural growl. The sight of Harvey's face buried in her pussy enough for her to come apart all over his fingers. His strong hold on her body is the only thing that's keeping her up now. She's trying to catch her breath, head thrown back against the door, eyes closed. She feels him placing her leg down from his shoulder and standing up in front of her, hands coming up gently cupping her face and she opens her eyes.

"You are so incredibly hot when you moan like that for me." He says in that gravelly voice that makes her melt, how is it that he always knows exactly what to say to make her turn into a giant mess.

She smiles at him in a way that she reserves only for him and says, "What can I say, a decade of foreplay can do that to a woman."

He smiles back.

"I guess it can.." he says with a smirk. Suddenly getting serious he starts, "…and Donna, I'm sor—"

She places a finger on his mouth to stop him. He was going to apologize. For starting a relationship with his therapist the day after she had said she wanted more. For being an idiot after the kiss. For having almost let her go. For never admitting that for all this time it did mean something. But she has her faults too and they'll talk all about it, she will let him apologize, and she will too. But right now she doesn't need his apologies, she just needs _him_.

"We can talk later.. I want you now" she says taking hold of his still throbbing length.

As she smears the precum over its head, she sees thoughts of apologies flying out of his head. His eyes turn black and he's picking her up, hands cupping her ass, her arms moving around his neck, her legs automatically circling his waist and _Jesus Christ_, they are completely naked and her pussy brushes against his cock at the movement. They both groan at the feeling.

"Bed," he growls.

"Yes, bed" she moans.

He starts walking them to his bedroom and they kiss all the way there, tongues fighting against each other. He's kissing her so deep that she's worried he'll stumble.

"If you let me fall, Harvey, I swear to God.." she breathes against his lips.

"Oh you've fallen already, don't worry."

He gives her that idiotic grin she loves so much and _yes_ she has already fallen, he's right about that.

He takes the remaining two steps into his bedroom and this suddenly feels even more real. Even more real than hard kisses and pleasure against his front door. That felt like a dirty fantasy being fulfilled and _fuck, did she like that_. But _this_, this is beginning to feel more and more like forever.

He sits on the edge of the bed with her on his lap, and this position is just deliciously perfect. Her hands raking though his hair, her nipples brushing his chest, his hands squeezing her ass and moving it forward so her wetness slides against his hardness. She's still soaking and she coats him with her juices as she moves against him, up and down, again and again. Her bundle of nerves is still sensitive from the recent stimulation.

"Fuck, Donna this is.."

"God, I know"

She remembers saying something about years of foreplay before but this is something different entirely.

His mouth is eagerly sucking on her neck and she's sure tomorrow morning she's walking into the firm with marks on her but _fuck,_ she doesn't care in the slightest. His hands on her ass travel slowly up to knead her breasts, thumbs moving in circular motions on her harden nipples. He's pinching them between two fingers as she continues her ministrations on his length.

She whimpers.

His back falls down against the mattress, his elbows landing on the sheets and suddenly he's moving backwards on the center on the bed. He takes her with him by her hips and now that he's sprawled on the bed, she thinks this is it, bodies finally connecting in the way she needs the most.

But no, Jesus _no_. The fingers gripping at her waist take her forward further and what the hell? She suddenly finds herself with her knees dipping into the mattress, one on either side of his head. His hands grasp her ass again and then she's sitting on his face and she feels his breath on her opening, _God this man_.

"Now, this is a view" he growls.

He's burying his nose and mouth in her wetness again. And fuck, he's flicking at her folds for the second time that night and she can't believe she's lived for more than a decade without this.

"Harvey.. oh my—"

As much she loves this, he needs to stop. She moans loudly when he hits a particularly delicious spot and then she's pulling at his hair as she moves away from his face. She sits back on his abdomen and takes a deep breath because _holy shit_.

"Harvey, I need you inside me."

"Fuck" he breathes out.

"Yes, that's the idea."

She's just impatient now and horny as hell. She just wants him to fuck her so good the only thing she can think about is the feeling of him slamming inside of her over and over again.

He flips them in a swift move and suddenly, she's beneath him. As she looks up at him from this angle, she notices just how very fit and muscular his body truly is. His arms, his shoulders, his chest. He looks so strong and she feels so fragile under him. A good kind of fragile. She feels delicate. The feeling of him overpowering her is such a turn on. She's always been the real boss in their relationship and they both know it, but the thought of him taking control in bed is a kink of hers. She just wants to feel his, in every way.

He kneels on the bed between her legs, grabs a hold of her under her knees and hauls her closer to him. He leans forward for a kiss, her mouth opening immediately seeking out his tongue. She never thought that kissing could be this good before. But it's Harvey, of course it would be. Their tongues battle for dominance and its wet and hot and she feels like a sixteen year old finally making out with the boy of her dreams. But Harvey's all man, his warms hands caressing her inner thighs, as her feet plant firmly on the bed. Her legs bent at the knee by his sides. He spreads them open with his palms gently. She reaches for him but he stops her by taking hold of her wrist and pinning it to the sheets. She feels a thrill run down her spine.

Their mouths part with a pop and his free hand wraps around his cock and then he softly grazes it against her folds before moving it gently over her. Her wetness from before never dissipating and within minutes his cock is wet from her and he hasn't even entered her yet.

"Harvey.."

He looks at her then, until now too busy watching his ministrations below. He nods and takes one of her thighs with one hand, the other gripping his cock at the base and he's leaning in with real intention this time. His tip meets her dripping folds at her center and _God, God, God_. The pressure of his head at her entrance is enough to make her see flashes of light behind her eyes.

She bites her bottom lip hard to prevent another please from leaving her mouth. She can't control the whimper though and the sound makes Harvey's hips thrust forward a bit, eyes closing at the feeling. But she wants to look at his face as he enters her so she slowly opens them as he does just that. With a thrust of his hips, he plunges his shaft inside of her, slowly.

The high pitched whimper that comes out her throat is almost embarrassing, and she's all head thrown back and parted lips and she can't help but close her eyes again. He stills inside of her for a moment, letting both of them adjust to the intrusion.

She regains some control and looks back at him and the want she sees in his eyes almost brings her to the edge. The concentration of his facial expression, the subtle wrinkles on his forehead that have gotten deeper with the passing of the years.

"God, you are so handsome" she thinks out loud. She brushes her fingers along his jaw and her thumb teases the skin under his ear.

"Thanks" he smirks.

She doesn't know how, given the situation, but she finds the strength to roll her eyes at him with a soft chuckle. _He's an idiot_. And he really needs to move.

He's waiting for her nod of approval. Yes, he's big, probably bigger than anyone she's ever been with but she doesn't need a moment more. Her hands reach out to him and they land on his hard biceps. The need to touch him everywhere is consuming her. Like the need for him to—

"Just fuck me already."

_This_ makes him move.

She's so wet that he's slipping in and out of her without hesitation now. One hand lands on her breast and he squeezes it hard. "Fuck, Donna. You feel so good" he moans, and his voice is like pure sex.

His face comes down on hers and he softly kisses her on the corner of her mouth and then he drags his parted lips from there to her jaw. She feels his teeth scraping the skin there, his tongue coming out to taste her lobe and he must remember she really _really_ likes that.

"Harvey.. harder"

He opens her legs as wide as she can and pulls her hips up a little, the change in angle making him plunge deeper inside of her.

"Oh God! Yes!"

"You like that?"

_Yes yes yes_. She just nods too overwhelmed to voice her thoughts. She's biting down so hard on her bottom lip to stop the whimper that's about to come out of her mouth. The hand on her breast moves up over her neck and it gently grips her there before trailing further up until he's cupping her chin. His thumb drawing her lip down and away from her teeth. The pad of his finger brushes along the abused soft flesh.

"Don't. I want to hear you." _Jesus._

His eyes shift down from hers to her breasts and before she knows it, his mouth is sucking on one pert nipple and her eyes are rolling to the back of her head in pleasure. She's getting thoroughly fucked by Harvey Specter and –

"God, yes Harvey, just like that"

He speeds up at her words. Her fingers grip his arms harder. It's so good that she wants to cry. She can't stop moaning and whimpering incoherently at his every thrust now. They find their rhythm. They've always being in sync with their minds it's no surprise their bodies are just the same. If not better.

Their hips are slamming into one another, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. His thrusts become erratic and faster and stronger and she knows he's almost there, she is too, she just needs —

"Donna, I won't last.." he pants as his hand makes his way to her clit.

Yes, she needed just _that_. With a few strokes of his thumb on her clit and a particularly hard thrust of his cock inside of her right there, she's coming hard around him with a loud whimper. His name sounds like a benediction on her lips. He walls contracting around him violently.

He's not far behind her, now. With a breathy moan of "Fuck, Donna" he's coming, his need spilling inside of her. His nose buried in her long red hair splayed across his pillow.

His spent body collapses on hers, her legs automatically locking around his hips in a tight grip. Her hands latching onto his muscular back for dear life. They're both panting, trying to catch their breathe. He's heavy on her, but she couldn't care less, she doesn't want for this moment to end. Their bodies melting together.

_Bliss._

Eyes closed, his tanned skin beneath her hands, she smiles to herself, to this, to them. A low chuckle erupts from her chest and Harvey raises his head from the crook of her neck as he puts his weight on his elbows and pushes up and away from her.

"Delirious, are we?" he groans out. She chuckles again. She can't stop smiling.

He softly kisses the corner of her mouth and then the other and then he fully covers her smiling lips with his in a glorious kiss. The best kiss of the night. She feels whole.

She whispers against his lips "No, not delirious. Happy." She pauses and then, "And Harvey? That was—"

"Amazing" he says, interrupting her.

She rakes her fingers through his hair, slipping behind his ears, her gaze shifts from his eyes to his perfect lips. _He really is handsome_.

"God, it was"

He's still inside of her and she feels him soften as he looks down at her with so much gentleness and wonder and she thinks, this is love. _It's crazy_, she thinks, how a person can feel a connection so deep with another. And it's not mind reading, it's not anticipating actions, it's not 'I'm Donna'; because she _is_ Donna and she _indeed_ does her thing on everyone else but right now, she thinks she never really had to do it with Harvey. With him, it's so much more. So much more than just empathy and her awesome brain. She doesn't read him. She sees through him and she accepts him and she gets him, in every way. And suddenly it's not crazy as much as it's just incredibly right.

He shifts his weight away from her, his soft length leaving her core and she winces slightly at the ache between her legs. He lies down on his back and she adjusts her body against his side, his arm reaching around her, embracing her and bringing her flush against him once more. He turns his head so that he's facing her. She feels fingers caressing her cheek, softly brushing her hair out of her face. Her heart is bursting. _She needs to tell him_.

"Harvey, I -"

"I love you" he says.

And he just says it as if it's the most natural thing in the world, as if he had spent the last fifteen years learning and perfecting the movement his mouth makes when saying the words. Just for her. Eyes wide, mouth agape. Her heart beating faster every second. She dreamed about this. He continues.

"I want you. I want everything." and it's the sweetest sound.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Good."

She smiles. He looks at her expectantly.

"Oh, I love you too." She says with a smile.

He pounces on her at that, and she's laughing as he kisses her again. She's getting lost in feel of his mouth on hers when he suddenly breaks the kiss to look at her.

"What?"

"So you're coming to Italy, right?" _God_, he's an idiot.

"Mh, yes, I guess I can come."

"Oh, I'll make you come." He says with a growl.

"Oh god. You really need to work on—"

He cuts her off again with a wet kiss and finally. Why were they even talking anyways when they could be doing this? Again, and again. And again.

They'll talk. Tomorrow. Tonight is for _them_. They have twelve years to make up for after all.

—

_La fine._


End file.
